The Doctor's Book Thief
by ygritte
Summary: Doctor visits Liesel Meminger.
1. Chapter 1

The book thief was on the 74th page of her book when she heard the sound.

* * *

***A description***  
**The sound was something that did not**  
**seem to belong in this world. It was**  
**beautiful yet eerie.**

* * *

Liesel did not know if she should be scared or excited. I watched her face twitch as a big blue box appeared in the basement. She could not believe what she was seeing. How could something just appear?

I thought the blue box was familiar until a man stepped out of it. He was wearing a long coat which was surreal. I knew this man. I've seen him in so many places. He had cheated me for so long and the chances of me carrying his soul is too thin.

"Who are you?" Liesel asked him.

"I'm sorry, what year is it?" The guy asked her.

"1943."

"I almost thought I was in the wrong date. I need to fix that glitch later." The man was talking to himself. Liesel did not know who the guy was but there was something weird about him.

"Who are you?" Liesel asked once more.

"I'm the Doctor." He grinned at her.

"Doctor? But I'm not sick, why would there be a doctor in the basement? Did mama send you?"

The Doctor knelt in front of her. "You will be if I'm not here. Worse than sick."

Liesel did not know what was worse than being sick and then she remembered her brother, freezing and being buried to the ground, and she knew what was worse.

"Come on, Liesel. Let's enter the blue box." He said with a wink.

"Why?"

"Because we will be good friends someday."

Liesel did not see the answer's realation to her question but Liesel found herself following the man, entering the blue box and the sight shocked her that she made a squeaking sound.

"It's bigger in the inside." She said loudly, clutching her book. "Mama needs to see, and Papa," she tried to go out but the doctor stopped her.

"They need to see."

"Later."

Liesel walked around, trying to take in everything. There were lights and moving things which she did not know the purpose of.

An explosion was heard. She saw the doctor close his eyes. When he opened it, he smiled at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You're safe now, Liesel." The doctor stared at her. He didn't seem afraid. In fact, he looked more hurt than afraid. "Step outside, Liesel."

Liesel did and she realized there was nothing left. Was this the basement she left a minute or two ago? That, Liesel did not know.

"What happened here, Doctor?"

The Doctor found himself lost for words. "You will know when you walk around Liesel."

She walked and she heard the eerie sound again. She looked back and the blue box had disappeared. She ran the the place where it stood and realized that it was indeed gone.

Liesel walked as I carried the souls of the dead bodies. Liesel felt betrayed, she was running, hoping to find something but she only had her book in the wretched Himmel Street.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in his TARDIS and had to mutter to himself, _"See you soon, my Liesel Meminger."_


	2. Chapter 2

Himmel Street was no longer visible to Liesel. She tried to look at it in the same way she had looked at it before yet it was nothing but a big blur, and image of a wasteland, and an unknown and unfamiliar word she could not read.

There was no longer a boy, with his dirty lemon hair, playing with other boys who had filth on their clothes and skin, and she could no longer enter such game. Rose Hubermann was not there to besmirch and reprimand her for being filthy, and Hans, her dear papa, the man he loved most, was not there to help her read and understand what was happening around her.

***three questions in Liesel's mind***

**1) what?**

**2)what?**

**3)what?**

The sight must have been too much for a young girl to take it all in. I was present in all places in Himmel Street yet the Doctor was not there.

Liesel thought the Doctor had betrayed her but I have seen the man too many times that I have seemed to know him too well. The Doctor did not betray her, he saved her.

x

Liesel was now in her twenties and nothing and everything had changed. She would often think of her life as absurd. Indeed, it was.

Dawn kissed the sky. _Strange things happen at dawn_, Liesel once heard. She could not remember the face of the woman who muttered it yet somehow she remembered those words. She did not believe it until she heard _it_.

The sound came as a surprise. For a moment, Liesel did not move. It was the sound of life yet somehow, in one way or another, it also sounded like me. Death.

The sound came from behind her. Liesel dared not to look. She could feel the blue box. The box which brought destruction and dystopia. The door opened, Liesel knew without even looking.

"Liesel Meminger, good to see you." Liesel closed her eyes. She prayed it was not the same man who had killed the entirety of Himmel's population but the voice was too obvious that believing that it was a different man could have been the greatest folly. "Oh, come on."

Liesel opened her eyes and saw the Doctor in front of her. For a heartbeat or two, she stopped breathing. The man who called himself the Doctor had not aged at all.

"What are you?" The question came out before she had the chance to stop herself.

"Ah, too for that."

"Too early for - what?"

"And there it goes," the seemingly insane man cried in excitement. He was widely grinning which Liesel did not seem to understand. "That 'what'," he added, mimicking her tone.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, but you will."

Liesel never got anything useful and sensible from the Doctor. She was almost on the verge of calling him S_aukerl_, believe me she was. Yet a realization came to her that the only person she call S_aukerl_ was the lemon haired boy she had loved, the lemon haired boy who died too young.

"Come with me, Liesel."

Liesel stared at him. The last time she came with him, her family and Himmel street vanished. "What are you talking about? Come with you where?"

"To the stars, colorful places, places which are unknown to the humankind. You name it." He said, his voice enthusiastic.

"I don't think you've remembered but the last time I came with you, everyone in my place was killed."

"Right," the Doctor looked like he was about to cry by then. "Right, I suppose they did." He smiled at her. "Goodbye then, Liesel."

I reckon it must have been guilt or curiosity that Liesel herself managed to stop the Doctor before he actually enters the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Liesel brought herself to say. As if on cue, the Doctor, just right at the same moment she muttered the word, turned his back in a swift motion.

"Yes?" He said, smiling.

Liesel did not speak.

"Liesel," he said, his face growing more serious.

"I think I might want to come with you." She said, feeling embarrassed to say it.

The Doctor's face broke into such a wide grin, his entire front teeth showing.

"Come on, then." The Doctor ran unto the box.

Liesel, of course, followed after the man. Yet he was not merely a man. A time lord he was and such great things he had yet to show to her.


End file.
